*Wanna Be Where You Are*
by ducky-doll
Summary: *FINISHED!* *Sequel to Letters From Hogwarts* 4 years after Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood became lovers, she leaves him without a word of why. What's caused this sudden change? *Recommend reading 'Letters' before attempting this. R/R
1. Introduction

WANNA BE WHERE YOU ARE  
-The Sequel to Letters From Hogwarts-  
  
Author's Note: This is a sequel, and I advise you to read Letters From Hogwarts before attempting to read this. I hope it lives up to the standards and isn't a disappointment. I'm not sure about Hermione's family so if I stuff up the facts stated in the real books, I am sorry- please not to be angry. It is going to be the same format- nearly all letters- except for the introduction which will be quite long. I haven't got much choice here, I have to make it long to set the scene. Happy reading!  
  
  
Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood had been together for four years since Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was now 21 and he was now 25.   
  
Oliver and Hermione were very, very much in love- as in love as they had been since the day she recieved that very first letter in her seventh year. She had managed to keep the Owl-Pal system working and as the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, she insisted that Owl-Palling was the way to go! The male students didn't think it was such a fantastic idea however the females were all convinced that they would fall in love with a handsome Owl-Pal just like Professor Wood, who may I add, was still as dashing and handsome.  
  
It was the summer holidays finally and both of them were looking forward to their well earnt break.  
  
"Hermione, what do you want to do over the holidays?" Oliver asked, one afternoon as they sat outside in their garden, Hermione reading poetry to him.  
  
She paused mid-sentence. "I would really love to go and visit my family but if you don't want to that's perfectly fine. I would understand completely if the idea of living in the muggle world was a bit daunting. It is rather frightening."  
  
Oliver frowned. He didn't like it when people assumed he was scared or nervous. It made him feel like he had to rise to the situation. Hermione knew this. "Well no," he said slowly. "I'd love to come."  
  
Hermione grinned. "Oh it would be just so special! I'll call my parents now!" With that, the book of poetry landed on Oliver's surprised head and she was inside the house on the muggle telephone within seconds.  
  
Oliver smiled. He would do anything to make her happy.  
  
The next day they began to pack. She had it all organised. They'd leave early that morning and would be at Hermione's parents house before lunch and would be able to chat over a lovely luncheon put together by Hermione's mother.  
  
Oliver crammed a few things in his old Puddlemere sports bag, mainly clothes, underwear and toiletries and started loading Hermione's rusty old muggle car. It had been stored down the back of their property for so many years that she wasn't even sure if it worked any more.   
  
Hermione had everything she needed and a whole lot more. Her huge suitcase was so full that she needed to put a charm on it to keep it from falling apart and she had brought along all of the papers she needed to mark over the holidays too.  
  
"Dear, are you sure you want to bring the Hogwarts stuff?" Oliver questioned once they were buckled into the car and ready to leave. "We are only going for four days aren't we?" he added, incase she had left out some important information.  
  
"Yes," she said to both things. "Yes."  
  
"Okay," replied Oliver and didn't push matters further.  
  
The old little bubble car rattled along the road for a little while until they were back in the muggle world. Hermione turned on the radio which surprisingly still worked and they bopped along to the latest music for a little while.  
  
"Do you remember the way?" asked Oliver, after two hours of non stop driving. He was hoping she would say no, so they'd have to pull over to get directions and that way he'd be able to get out of the car for at least ten minutes.  
  
"Feeling a bit quesy?" asked Hermione, knowing quite well that that was the only reason he'd asked.   
  
"No, not at all!" lied Oliver, who's face was scrunched up and a bit paler than usual.  
  
"Well I remember the way!" assured Hermione but after another twenty minutes she had to admit defeat.   
  
The rusty car pulled over on the side of the empty dirt road and they sat back and sighed. Hermione helped Oliver out of the car, very, very slowly and he sat on the bonnet of the automobile while she paced back and forwards thinking of possible solutions.  
  
"Herm, can't you just do a little magic?" Oliver begged. He was very thirsty.  
  
"No, we can't," she replied firmly.   
  
She continued to pace back and forwards and Oliver, who was getting impatient, changed the subject. "So..."  
  
"Oliver, do you remember my sister Sarah?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well her kid will be there too okay? His name is Patrick. He's two years old so be good okay?"  
  
"Okay. How old is Sarah?"  
  
"A year younger than me."  
  
"She had a kid when she was eighteen?!?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you feel about kids?" Oliver asked.  
  
"No way," replied Hermione which surprised him. He'd always pictured Hermione the type who liked kids and got along with them quite well. She must have noticed the confusion in his eyes so she spoke again.  
  
"I love children but there is no way I want any of my own right now. Maybe in the future but definitely not yet."  
  
Oliver thought. "Fair enough. What do you think about spaghetti?"  
  
"What?"  
  
After another twenty minutes of pointless conversation Hermione gave up.  
  
"DIRECCITO SPRING STREET!" she cried, waving around the same wand she'd had since her years at Hogwarts.  
  
A line magically appeared on the road map Hermione was looking at and they hopped in the car. "Oh, so THAT's where I made the wrong turn..." she muttered as they reversed.  
  
Finally Oliver and Hermione arrived at her parent's house. It was a red brick single storey home and looked cosy and warm. They were greeted by her parents Paul and Kate who were all cuddles with Hermione.  
  
They settled down to a beautiful lunch prepared by Kate and even Oliver, who had been feeling a little uncomfortable was chatting away. Her sister Sarah was lovely and little Patrick was a bundle of energy. By eleven o' clock everyone was absolutely exhausted and Kate announced she was retiring for the evening and going to bed. Sarah and Paul followed soon after which left Hermione and Oliver on their own in the living room, in front of the fire place.  
  
"You have a great family," Oliver said, after a moment's silence.  
  
"I know. They love you Ol," Hermione replied.  
  
"I love them too. But I love you more."  
  
"I love you too Oliver, are you coming to bed?" she smiled.  
  
"Yes of course," they headed into the bedroom furthest down the little hallway and closed the door behind them. Patrick's crying was coming from somewhere else in the house and Hermione felt sorry for Sarah was would be sitting there trying to comfort the little one.  
  
"It's been a wonderful evening," stated Hermione as she changed into her night gown.  
  
"Yes, it most certainly has," agreed Oliver, changing his button up shirt to a singlet.  
  
They both collapsed onto the bed, utterly exhausted and drifted off into happy romance filled dreams.  
  
The next morning, when Oliver awoke- Hermione was gone. 


	2. Letter One

LETTER ONE  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
Autumn Grove  
  
Dear Oliver,  
Please do not panic. I am safe, I am fine. Do not look for me, please, I beg of you.  
I may not be there with you physically but I am in your heart. I'll be back soon so don't worry.  
  
Love always,  
  
Hermione  
  
PS. Tell my family not to worry either. I think Mum will understand. 


	3. Letter Two

LETTER TWO  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
Autumn Grove  
  
Dearest Oliver,  
  
I know it has been three weeks since my last letter and I know you are worried and panic stricken. It is so important to me that you need'nt worry or feel that way. I am safe, I'm in good hands. I love you. I miss you too. I know you're confused and thinking, 'what have I done?'. Ol, you haven't done anything wrong. I love you so much and not a second goes by where I don't think of you. I have written the return address on this letter so you can write to me if you want, but it's a Postal Box address so you can't come and see me. It's better this way. I'll tell you what is going on when I'm ready. I'm asking a lot of you I know but it is important that you understand, I'm not trying to hurt you and I want to be with you but I can't. Please reply. I love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione 


	4. Letter Three

LETTER THREE  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 121886  
England  
  
Hermione,  
  
Where are you?  
  
What have I done?  
  
Are you safe?  
  
What's going on?  
  
Herm, there is not a day that goes by where I don't miss every bit of you! Please come home, if I have done something we can talk it over, I'm sure we can. We're meant to be together. Why has this happened?   
  
If you were unhappy, why didn't you tell me?  
  
There must be a reason for this, I swear I thought we were perfect!   
  
Oh Hermione, come home baby. I can't live without you. I love you more than life itself! Remember the letters we wrote so long ago, I still have them with me. They mean so much to me, our relationship means so much to me.   
  
I need to hear your voice again and see your pretty, pretty face.  
  
I miss you,  
  
Oliver  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, thanks for the reviews so far... please keep them coming! My reviews for 'Letters' seem to have stopped at 70 though *tear* Oh well. Anyhoo, I just got AIM and I'm just going to get a new sign-in name. So I'll message you LilBit in a sec. Umm.. what else is there, oh yeah. To answer your question LilBit, I try to update two or three chapters a day depending how much I write each day but I just started my VCE (Years 11 and 12 in Australia) and my studies are my priority. However, I still manage to spend a couple of hours online each day so expect very regular updates! Thanks again all! 


	5. Letter Four

LETTER FOUR  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
Autumn Grove  
  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
Really, I can't bring myself to talk about the reason I've left yet. You must, MUST listen to me.  
  
*You have not done ANYTHING wrong  
  
*I was entirely happy in our relationship. I still am.  
  
*You have not done ANYTHING AT ALL wrong.  
  
I need this time to be by myself. You need'nt worry because I am safe and in good care. I miss you too. My heart aches for you. I'll come home to you don't worry.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione 


	6. Letter Five

LETTER FIVE  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
Autumn Grove  
  
  
To Oliver,  
  
Long time no see my friend. It's been awhile since we've spoken but I thought it wise to inform you that Hermione is currently staying with me.  
  
It is not my duty to tell you WHY she is here, she will in good time, however I knew that you would be worrying and quite paranoid so I thought I'd assure you that Hermione is safe.  
  
She told me to not to tell you but I felt for her and your wellbeing, that I had to write. Please do not tell her you know where she is. I've only told you this information for your knowledge- not hers.  
  
Please don't ask me questions, it's not my duty to answer.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry (Potter)  
  
PS. We must catch up! How about a Gryffindor team reunion? 


	7. Letter Six

LETTER SIX  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 121886  
England  
  
  
Dear Herm,  
  
How can I not worry? Please just tell me WHY you left, I won't complain or anything. Just give me a reason. Please. That's all I ask of you. As long as you are fine where you are, it doesn't matter. Your safety is the most important thing and as long as you're okay I trust you. I trust you'll tell me why and I trust you believe I love you. I trust you'll come back to me when you're ready.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Oliver  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooo  
  
PS. Your parents seem okay with everything. Do they know something I don't? 


	8. Letter Seven

LETTER SEVEN  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
Autumn Grove  
  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
I have a lot of things to explain to you but you must listen to me. You must try to understand what I've done and why I've gone away.  
  
Oliver, do you remember what we did four months ago?  
  
I bet you don't but we did something that night. Yes, I think you know what I am talking about. It was wonderful wasn't it?   
  
Ol, something has happened that is going to change both of our lives forever.  
  
Do you remember the conversation we had on our way to my parent's house? About children? I said I didn't want any for a long time. I said I wasn't ready yet. Well it looks like I have no choice.  
  
Darling, we're expecting a child.  
  
How do you feel about this? You never did tell me how you felt about having children.   
  
Now, I have gone away because this has come as quite a shock. Yes, my mother knows which is why she is not completely panicked. I am staying with a close friend who she actually suggested and I am having a fine time. Except that I miss you of course.  
  
I'm coming home when I'm ready. I know you don't understand why I have gone but I need time to myself.  
  
I'll see you soon dear, I eagerly await your next letter.  
  
-Hermione 


	9. Letter Eight

LETTER EIGHT  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 182286  
England  
  
  
Wow Herms,  
  
You really know how to shock someone! Sorry, I shouldn't say that I know you're equally as shocked judging from the letter.  
  
Wow. That's all I can really say. It's pretty big news.   
  
How long have you been expecting it?   
  
When did you find out?  
  
Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Who else knows?  
  
Are you going to give it up or are we going to keep it?  
  
Have you been to the doctor yet or anything?  
  
Great Wizards, I need time to think. I want the child Herm, I don't know about you but I feel ready. I understand however, that I am a bit older than you and have already had a pretty successful career while yours is just beginning.   
  
We must talk! I am glad to know why now, thank you so much.  
  
Love always,  
  
Oliver 


	10. Letter Nine

LETTER NINE  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
Autumn Grove  
  
RETURNED LETTER  
  
To concerned,  
The following address was found to be incorrect and the letter concerned has been returned.  
Please correct the address and try again.  
  
-Postmaster  
  
  
Author's Note: A pathetic excuse for a chapter I know. Wait till you see the next one, worse. The story DOES get interesting, I can promise you that! ;o)  
Please check out my other fics.. please, please, please! I have like 20 other Harry Potter ones to choose from and a few poems and stuff. I have short fics, long fics, angst, drama, humour, anything! I'M BEGGING YOU! 


	11. Letter Ten

LETTER TEN  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 181286  
England  
  
Damn, that didn't send the first time around... oh I put the wrong PO Box on. Damn. Sorry!!!  
  
  
Wow Herms,  
  
You really know how to shock someone! Sorry, I shouldn't say that I know you're equally as shocked judging from the letter.  
  
Wow. That's all I can really say. It's pretty big news.   
  
How long have you been expecting it?   
  
When did you find out?  
  
Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Who else knows?  
  
Are you going to give it up or are we going to keep it?  
  
Have you been to the doctor yet or anything?  
  
Great Wizards, I need time to think. I want the child Herm, I don't know about you but I feel ready. I understand however, that I am a bit older than you and have already had a pretty successful career while yours is just beginning.   
  
We must talk! I am glad to know why now, thank you so much.  
  
Love always,  
  
Oliver 


	12. Letter Eleven

LETTER ELEVEN  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
Autumn Grove  
  
Dearest Oliver,  
  
That's a lot of questions. I'll do my very best to try and answer you clearly. But excuse me if I go off the track a bit- you know me!  
  
The baby is currently about 4 months old so my stomach is just beginning to stick out. I look very strange right now!  
  
I found out about one month ago and I have been thinking about what to do. I discussed it with my mother which is why I organised to go to their house over the break. That way she'd make sure you didn't freak out too much when I left.  
  
Darling, I wanted to tell you so badly but I had to accept it for myself first. I really did consider telling you at every point of the day but I knew it was going to change our lives and I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it.  
  
The friend I am staying with knows, you know and my mother knows. I'm so young Oliver, I don't want to be labelled anything. 21! 21 years old and pregnant! My father would have a heart attack if he found out the wrong way so please keep it quiet.  
  
Of course we are going to keep it, if that's okay with you. It's too late for an... abortion or anything and I don't want to give it up ever!  
  
I have been to the doctor of course and everything is a-okay!  
  
I must run now, my friend has put on a lovely supper. We'll be together again soon Oliver, I promise.  
  
Love always,  
  
Hermione 


	13. Letter Twelve

LETTER TWELVE  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 181286  
England  
  
  
Dear Hermiomne,  
  
Well that at least sorts a FEW things out. But I still don't understand. Why haven't you come home?  
  
Is anything else the matter? I really appreciate the explanation I guess but I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't tell me earlier.  
  
I wanted to be there FOR you Herm. Haven't I already told you that a thousand times before?  
  
Why won't you tell me who this 'friend' is? I mean, you can trust me after all. You have for over 4 years haven't you? I miss you too much but at the same time I wish you'd told me. Can't YOU understand that? My feelings and emotions have also been abused in this situation. We need to move on. And to do that, you need to come home.  
  
-Oliver  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Call me stupid, thick and dumb but there is something I am dying to know what means! Can somebody PLEASE tell me in a review what people mean they say 'Mary Suism' or 'Mary Sue'. What are they on about? No one has said that to me (yet) but I have seen it in other story's reviews. Help! 


	14. Letter Thirteen

LETTER THIRTEEM  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
Autumn Grove  
  
  
Oliver,  
  
What's wrong with you? You're carrying on like an immature 13 year old little boy!!  
  
I'm SORRY I didn't tell you- but you have never been in my position before and you have no idea how it feels! So do not go around and tell ME how to feel, how to act and what to say! You have no right to!  
  
And what's this with your feelings and emotions being abused? I am terribly sorry if I bruised your ego Oliver, it wasn't my intention!  
  
I KNOW you want to be here for me. And I know you just want to move on. But this isn't just something you can put out of your life after the initial shock has died off. This is something I have to live with forever and you do too. So it is not EASY to move on with. I'll come home when I'm good and ready and I'm beginning to like my friend's company more than yours!  
  
-Hermione 


	15. Letter Fourteen

LETTER FOURTEEN  
  
Hermione 'Ms Know It All' Granger  
PO BOX 181286  
England  
  
  
Hermione,  
  
I want to work this out. So please don't get stressed out. I understand (Or I'm trying to) that you need time. So I'm offering you as much space as you need. I respect you.  
  
But if that's the way you want it to be why don't you just like move out or something? Forever? It's been a month and a half since I saw you, how do I know you aren't having an affair with this 'friend' of yours? How do you think I feel about all this? Thrilled? Enthralled? I don't think so darling!!!  
  
You're saying I'M the one carrying on like an immature 13 year old? Take a look at your own behaviour girl! Maybe it's just this whole pregnancy thing but you sure as hell have changed!  
  
You used to be so caring and sweet and clever but now, it's all ME, ME, ME! What about what I want? Heard of compromise? I didn't think so.  
  
Write back to me if you feel you should,  
  
Oliver  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the explanations of 'Mary Sue-ism'. I now fully understand the term. By the way, whoever flamed my story anonymously and with no name, you're pretty much a coward. Is that so no one can say anything back to you or flame you? Ah, like I give a damn anyway, I deleted you. Thanks everyone else for the reviews! You know I love you all! 


	16. Letter Fifteen

LETTER FIFTEEN  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
Autumn Grove  
  
  
That letter was absolutely rubbish Oliver. You know it too. How dare you say that I don't care about what you want? How DARE you call me immature and HOW DARE YOU imply that something more is going on between myself and my friend. He happens to be a very close friend and I only have (or maybe that's HAD) eyes for you.   
  
I have never seen this side of you before and I am not liking it. You are being rude, ungrateful and all out SELFISH Oliver Wood!  
  
I read your letter and at the start I thought yes, he is being good to me again. Wow, I was wrong! You are being a brat. That word sums it up completely. I don't know why I bothered wasting my time on writing you a letter when you have been in such terrible moods. You're just making life uncomfortable. I guess there's no need for me to come home any time soon eh? That's pathetic Oliver. Just pathetic. We're SUPPOSED to be in love.  
  
Maybe I was wrong.   
  
-Hermione 


	17. Letter Sixteen

LETTER SIXTEEN  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 181286  
  
  
That was one big surprise Hermione. Never thought you'd talk to me like I'm dirt. But that's just how that letter made me feel and I'd be ashamed of it if I were you. Do you think you're the only one who has a life and troubles and things that this child is going to affect? What about me? What about my career and my family and my life too? I guess you didn't think of that though. Maybe it's just the pregnancy thing like I said before, but whatever it is has turned you into a really nasty person. Change back for the better, I miss it.  
  
-Oliver  
  
  
  
Author's Note: PLEASE read and review my other fics!! PLEASE!!! 


	18. Letter Seventeen

LETTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Oliver 'I'm too good for you' Wood  
2 Spring St  
Autumn Grove  
  
  
Oliver, never in my entire life have I been ashamed to know you. Well there's a first for everything I guess.  
  
You are being so silly and why can't you just get over this? I haven't changed and I'm not changing back because there's nothing to change back to! I'm the same person, love me or leave me.  
  
Bye for now! If you have it in your heart to write back then I suggest you do.  
  
-Hermione 


	19. Letter Eighteen

LETTER EIGHTEEN  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 181286  
England  
  
  
Hermione,  
  
I guess it'll have to be 'leave me' then because I can't love someone who changes so much in the space of two months. This is ridiculous.  
  
-Oliver  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Moony: Congrats on guessing Herm's big secret! Glad you're still reading!  
  
Melissa: Thanks for the review!  
  
Ioniun: Thanks for the sweet review! O/Hr fics are just the best don't you think? *silverdragon sits in corner nodding head*  
  
Willow42: Thanks for the explanation of Mary Suism. Hope you like the fic!  
  
LilBit: Aww thank you! Talk to you soon!  
  
steph: Keep on writing? I sure am! Glad you're reading!  
  
Amo il ragazzo: Thanks so much for the nice review!  
  
Ped: I am glad you're getting so into the story and Oliver and Herms's fight but are you enjoying the read? Cos I'm finding it hard to tell whether you like the fic or not? hehe  
  
Kat097: Break them up? Hmm... you'll just have to keep reading! =)  
  
Clavel: Hope Willow42's review helped you understand Mary Suism too. Thanks for the review!  
  
michee: Doesn't eveyone hate it when Ol and Herms fight? (OMG, I can't believe I have adapted to calling them 'Ol' and 'Herms'! Just shows how well I think I know them! LoL Thanks for the review, maybe they'll break up maybe they won't!  
  
silverdragon: What can I say? You write me the greatest reviews! Hehehehe, Um... thanks a million times (I can't be bothered copying and pasting!) Hope the story is progressing well enough, I'm finding this one harder to write than Letters. But aren't all sequels harder? Hope it's living up to the expectations!  
  
Everyone: Well I am going to be heavily involved in Rock Eisteddfod this year and I got my little Bakers Delight job to keep me busy too so the chapters might not be coming out as fast as before. I'm in a bit of a grump mood at the moment cos my folks won't let me sit up till 9:30pm tonight (That is soooo early) to watch the return of Rove Live and that's like, the best show!! Grrr, sorry... I'll post more soon! thanks! 


	20. Letter Nineteen

LETTER NINETEEN  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 181286  
England  
  
What's up? Why aren't you writing back? Oh come on Hermione, it isn't that big of a deal. Don't act childish and give me the silent treatment. That's pathetic. Just talk to me.  
  
-Oliver 


	21. Letter Twenty

LETTER TWENTY  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 181286  
England  
  
  
HERMIONE? TALK TO ME!!!!!! 


	22. Letter Twenty One

LETTER TWENTY ONE  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
Autumn Grove  
  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
It would probably be best if you didn't write to Hermione for a little while. Something has happened and she isn't too good at the moment.   
  
I don't think it would help her situation if you wrote abusive letters to her. Why don't you wait awhile until she writes back. She will when she's ready.  
  
Please take care,  
  
Harry  
  
PS. Please don't tell her I sent this. She still doesn't know you know where she is. 


	23. Letter Twenty Two

LETTER TWENTY TWO  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 181286  
England  
  
  
Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on but please talk to me. I miss you. We said some horrible things to each other and I didn't mean it. None of them. You are a special person and I love you more and more each day. My behaviour was inacceptable and is something that I cannot make any excuses for.  
  
Please forgive me because I want to be where you are!  
  
Love forever,  
  
Oliver 


	24. Letter Twenty Three

LETTER TWENTY THREE  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
Autumn Grove  
  
Oliver,  
  
Go away!  
  
-Hermione 


	25. Letter Twenty Four

LETTER TWENTY FOUR  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 181286  
England  
  
  
Hermione, dearest,  
  
Please do not be mad with me- I want to there for you. I am not going to go away because you said so, I have been a selfish git in these last few days. My behaviour has been inexcusable and I have said some very poxy things that I didn't mean at all.  
  
I AM HERE FOR YOU. I love you,  
  
Oliver 


	26. Letter Twenty Five

LETTER TWENTY FIVE  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 181286  
England  
  
Herms,  
  
Alright, so my last attempts at apologising haven't been very successful I gather seeing as there has been no reply for a rather long time.  
  
So, I'm going to try again and hopefully this time I'll recieve an answer.  
  
Hermione Granger, four years ago we told each other we loved one another. We said this because we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together and I still do.   
  
I can now only pray that I haven't stuffed things up for good. Urgh, why am I trying to be the whole hero and romantic, it's not me and I'm pretty sure you're reading this going 'Oliver, shut up you're being sickening'. Right?   
  
I can tell what you're thinking because I know you so well and I know you know me too. Remember how in love we are? You know the real me and the real me wasn't the one who was calling you immature and selfish. The real me faded when you left Herms, because he couldn't cope with the loss of you.  
  
But now he's back and that's because he realised something important. He is going to have to work to get you back. To get your trust back and your love. Because you won't come home with our situation like this.  
  
So I'm doing my best to right the wrongs. I'm not sure what I can do to make you see that but remember, I'll always be here.  
  
Waiting.  
  
-Oliver 


	27. Letter Twenty Six

LETTER TWENTY SIX  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
Autumn Grove  
  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
Who have I been kidding? Your letters have brought tears to my eyes. I have been a silly, selfish girl in these last few months and I have no right to keep you in the dark with everything.  
  
Oliver, life is no fun without you. Harry and I, we get along famously but I can't help but in my mind, compare everything about life here with life with you. And it's not the same. The way the house smells, the cafes around the corner, the colour of the wallpaint and the softness of the single bed. I miss you like goodness knows what.  
  
Great Wizards, it's been months since I've seen you and oh Oliver, I am so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through! Please forgive me,  
  
I'm coming home soon.  
  
Hermione 


	28. Letter Twenty Seven

LETTER TWENTY SEVEN  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 181286  
England  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!  
  
I hope you get the point!  
  
I love you!  
  
(Man, my hand hurts from writing that so many times!)  
  
Let's forget all of the bad things, Herms- we have an exciting future to move on to now. Free from any problems!  
  
I love you!  
  
Love always,  
  
Oliver  
  
  
Author's Note: Someone today asked me whether I had even read the Harry Potter books because my fics didn't sound like I had. Have I read the books? Have *I* read the books??? Great Wizards, how frustrating! I am abnormally obsessed and have practically all the merchandise, memorised the movie script, write fanficion in my spare time, say 'Great Wizards!' instead of 'Oh My God' and have done practically everything on the list of 'You Know You're Obsessed with Harry Potter when...' by silverdragon :o) and they want to know if I have read the books? What am I going to say? NO?... grrrr 


	29. Letter Twenty Eight

LETTER TWENTY EIGHT  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
England  
  
  
Here I go again   
Standing in your arms crying   
Here you go again   
Make me forget everything   
You keep me smiling   
  
They say our love is just a phase   
That it's just for some days   
But I'm going so far   
I wanna be where you are   
He loves me  
He loves me  
  
Here I go again   
Calling you every day   
Here you go again   
Make me forget the longing   
I love everything that you say   
  
They say our love is just a phase   
Who believes that anyway?   
Cos I'm going so far   
I wanna be where you are   
He loves me  
He loves me  
  
Here I go again   
Standing in your arms crying   
It starts all over again   
Baby, I love you   
I wanna be where you are   
  
  
  
Author's Note: 'Wanna Be Where You Are' - M2M, The Big Room LP 


	30. Letter Twenty Nine

LETTER TWENTY NINE  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 181286  
England  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
That was really beautiful. I don't want to admit it but it brought tears to my eyes. It reminded me so much of how I felt when I was in hospital.   
  
So if you want to be where I am then why don't you just come home?  
  
Love,  
  
Oliver 


	31. Letter Thirty

LETTER THIRTY  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
England  
  
Oliver,  
  
I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm sorry. 


	32. Letter Thirty One

LETTER THIRTY ONE  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 181286  
England  
  
Dear Herms,  
  
What do you mean you haven't been completely honest with me?  
  
I promise not to jump out of my skin this time. I'm sure whatever it is can be talked over.   
  
Please do your best to explain, I'll do my best to understand.  
  
Love,  
  
Oliver  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Oh no, we've nearly reached the end of the story! What will I do? Write another sequel?? I'll miss my fave couple so much!  
  
Tamelywild: Thank you for being honest with me in your review. I appreciate that sort of feedback as much as I appreciate great reviews... (okay, maybe not so much... lol) I hope you keep reading though!  
  
Kat097: Did you seriously think I'd break up my fave couple? I think not! Well, maybe not yet....  
  
Rally: Thanks! Keep reading and writing!  
  
Moony: I soo love getting your reviews, I appreciate them so much. (Gee, I appreciate a lot of things this evening). Keep reading! ;o)  
  
Clavel: Ahhh thank you!  
  
ChocolateFrog17: Yum! I love chocolate frogs! hehe and I loved your review too. Thanks!  
  
mandy weasley: Oooh dramatic music lol. Thanks a bunch!  
  
silverdragon: You're still my fave reviewer! Thanks so much, you cheer me up so much!  
  
steph: I have never heard that Jessica Simpson song before because I'm not a huge fan of hers (or any other pop princesses for that matter) but I will check it out!  
  
a person: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Okay, I cheated.. I copy and pasted but I appreciate the trouble anyway! THANK YOU! 


	33. Letter Thirty Two

LETTER THIRTY TWO  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
Autumn Grove  
  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
Your promises won't change or help anything as much as they are appreciated.  
  
Ol, honey... I lost the baby.  
  
I'm so terribly sorry, I know how much you adore children and I am just as upset as I know you will be when you get this.  
  
Please, the doctors said it was too late and there was nothing they could do.  
  
It happened two weeks ago. I decided to go for a walk to clear my head and I fell down the stairs. Oliver, I don't know what to do! How could this happen? What did we do to deserve this? Oh, I need you so much. I'm coming home.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
PS. I'm sorry I couldn't explain better, we can talk things through in person. 


	34. Letter Thirty Three

LETTER TWENTY THREE  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 181286  
England  
  
  
Herms, we'll get through this! I KNOW we will!  
  
I know you are very upset about the loss of our baby, and I am too, believe me but you're absolutely right. There is nothing we can do.  
  
That letter shocked me so much Herms, Great Wizards, I can't comprehend what you're going through.  
  
I am only glad that you are with someone right now who I'm sure is doing their best to help you. But I can comfort and help you even more so I cannot wait to be with you again.  
  
Gosh Herms, so much has happened in the last six months.  
  
Life has changed dramatically for both of us. Things will probably never even be the same again for us.  
  
But we must learn from our mistakes and celebrate the good things- I love you too much to lose you.  
  
You musn't feel sorry, or even apologise. Losing the child was NOT your choice and when we see each other again I'm going to make everything all better again, you just wait and see!  
  
Herms, when can I see you?  
  
I don't want to push you right now but did you know anything about the baby? Did you know the gender, what you wanted to call it, anything?  
  
Love always,  
  
Oliver 


	35. Letter Thirty Four

LETTER THIRTY FOUR  
  
Oliver Wood  
2 Spring St  
Autumn Grove  
  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
The baby was a boy. I wanted to call it James. I wanted the Godfather to be Harry. That's who I have been staying with for the last months, he has been so good to me Ol, there will never be anything I can do to make up for it. He has put up with my temper, my tantrums and my tears. Great Wizards, you should have been here and I mean that in every sense of the sentence.  
  
So life is going to go back to normal now. Perhaps not completely normal but as normal as things can be between us.  
  
I bet Dumbledore will be happy to have us back at Hogwarts, he told me the replacement teachers haven't exactly gone down well with the students. Who knows, maybe they even MISSED us... nah!!!  
  
I'm in a happier mood although I'm sure you could probably tell and it's because I'm coming home tomorrow! I hope you remember the way from my parent's house to ours (or you might have to ask Dad) because I want you to be there when Harry drops me off at 10am. Gee Ol, it's going to be so good to see you! Write back to tell me if you can make it or not!  
  
Love always,  
  
A Happier Hermione  
  
PS. xxxooo  
  
  
Author's Note: Juvenus, thanks for pointing out my mistake in posting chapters. I have a big folder for WBWYA and I always seem to mess up Twenty and Thirty- I'm an idiot. Anyway, hope its better now. Thanks again! 


	36. Letter Thirty Five

LETTER THIRTY FIVE  
  
Hermione Granger  
PO BOX 181286  
England  
  
  
Herms, I'll be there no matter what! The end of the world could not stop me!  
  
Love,  
  
Oliver 


	37. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
  
"Oliver?" Hermione asked as she stepped out of the car which was parked in the driveway of her house. There was no reply. He must be inside, Hermione thought.  
  
"Thanks Harry!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him in a big bear hug.  
  
"You're welcome Hermione," he replied cheerfully, unloading her luggage from the boot of his 'muggle car'. He helped her carry it up to the doorstep when Oliver appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"HERMS!" he cried so loudly that the dog next door started barking.  
  
"OL!" she replied, dropping a suitcase on Harry's foot (causing him to jump up and down in pain) and giving him a huge kiss.  
  
"Uhh, I'll be going now!" Harry said after a minute and began to descend the steps.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said, breaking away from Oliver for a slight second.  
  
"Yes?" he replied, turning around.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
Hermione didn't need to say anything else because Harry understood. They had developed a special bond that could never be broken but it wasn't a romantic bond at all. Her heart lay with Oliver and his with a french girl but they had a very special friendship that no one else could understand, not even Oliver.  
  
Harry's car pulled out of the driveway and drove into the distance and arm in arm, Hermione and Oliver entered their home, this was a new beginning for both of them. Things may have changed, hell, their lives had changed forever but they were moving on now and onto better times. Times they could now call happy as no one ever had to say 'I wanna be where you are' again. They were together, and that was all that mattered.  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
There is still one more chapter so don't stop reading yet! 


	38. Letter Thirty Six

LETTER TWENTY SIX  
  
Harry Potter  
PO BOX 181286  
England  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
What can I do to say thank you?   
  
Your time and patience and love for Hermione has helped us both through a terrible time and there is nothing I can do to repay you.  
  
If you hadn't have been there for Herms I don't know what I would have done. The things that could have happened to her are endless but none of these did because you cared for her so much.  
  
Which is why I am sending you this letter, it is a letter of gratitude yet I know it could never thank you enough.  
  
Hermione and I are going to try and have another baby as soon as she has recovered enough. She desperately wants one now and thinks she is ready. Harry, when we do have a child we'd like you to be the Godfather. Would you do us this offer? If the child is a girl, her name will be Lily. If it's a boy, he will be James.   
  
Thank you so kindly,  
  
Oliver  
  
  
Author's Note: There you have it. The end of another 'Letters' story. So what did you think of it? Thank you so much for being such loyal readers, I am going to keep bringing out new stories so don't stop checking for new ones!!! I'd thank you all personally but I think I've done enough of that in each chapter. Thanks again and check out my other stories! :o)  
  
Please read *Somebody Out There Loves Me* It's a new story of mine and will follow Hermione and Oliver however it is completely seperate to the Letters series. 


End file.
